The advent of computer networks has provided users with a host of capabilities that were previously unavailable. Distributed users can communicate data using local area networks, wide area networks, and global networks, such as the Internet. Computer software programs running on computers at geographically remote locations can store, manipulate and retrieve data, including data sent from other locations. Thus, computer networks provide benefits of computing power without requiring a large computer at every point at which data is gathered, retrieved or displayed. For this reason, computer networks have become widespread in many commercial environments, such as corporate offices, factories, and the like. Computer networks are now installed in other locations as well, such as homes, retail environments, and the like. However, current computer network technology suffers a number of significant limitations that inhibit its use in nontraditional environments, such as retail store locations and homes.
A major problem with current computer network technology is the need for wiring. Most modem buildings are strung throughout with a plethora of wires and cords: computer cables, telephone wires, electrical lines, speakers, security systems, alarm systems, cable television and modems, and others. This complexity results in a variety of problems. During repairs, the appropriate set of wires must be sorted from each other. Frayed wires can short circuit and start fires, a problem compounded by the presence of multiple wire systems. New systems are frequently developed, often requiring a new wiring system. New wiring systems can be expensive to install in existing structures, because such systems are generally placed within the walls, and the installation is generally either invasive, requiring tearing up and patching walls, or complicated, with wires being gradually and gingerly eased throughout the maze of wires, pipes, and supports located behind the walls. Thus, computer networks that require significant wiring inhibit installation in environments where that wiring is difficult or unsightly (such as a retail environment) or where expertise is not available (such as in a typical home).
Another problem with current computer networks is that many of these systems are under control of a processor, such as a computer, or have the potential for such control. Most often, though, these systems are separate, with individual control systems. This separation also makes it more difficult and expensive to update existing systems, either to install a control system, or to take advantage of an improved, modernized control system that becomes available. Although one system may include components that would be useful to another system, the systems often remain separate. Thus, there exists a need to bring these disparate systems under common control simplifying updating these systems, and potentially reducing the multiplicity of wires coursing through the walls, ceilings, and floors. Not only might a unified system be more efficient, but presently isolated systems could make use of components of other systems in a mutual fashion, providing significant overall benefit.
Another problem with current computer networks is that current wiring techniques inhibit installation of many devices at convenient locations. For example, wiring that comes through phone outlets is not typically suitable for placement of networked devices such as cameras, that require a line of sight to an item to be viewed from a remote location, without requiring significant additional wiring within the room in which the camera is located. Thus, a wiring scheme that provides more convenient locations for networked devices is desirable.
Although such universal systems have been considered, current proposals would require significant installation costs, such as adding new wires or changing existing wiring. Accordingly, a need continues for a universal device that can provide computer networking functionality at a wide variety of locations without requiring significant rewiring.